Percy and the Sword of Death
by Fishmaniac2
Summary: And here is the Next book in the Sword series! Prepare for The introduction of a character that you never saw coming! Say hello to... NICO! Well, some may have expected it from the name. And the chaps will come out on a weekly (give or take) basis. thanks, -Fish
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all my lovely readers! I'm back with the sequel: Percy and the Sword of Death. So this will set the stage so to speak, and the first in depth chapter will come out shortly. –Fish.**

"We have a Titan to kill."

That is how Percy and the Sword of Time ended. In Percy and the Sword of Death, Percy tracks down the Titan of the Hunt, who killed his mom and kidnapped his wife. He threatened to hurt Artemis, but Percy saved her. So get ready for the next book in the Sword Series: Percy and the Sword of Death!

-Fish


	2. Correction: We've got a Giant to kill

**Hey guys, Fish here and here is the first chapter to Percy and the Sword of Death! (Clap! I command you!) Lol. I have 100% 0 of any idea for a plot whatsoever, so I'm winging this. Guess that's what I did last time and that turned out well enough, so I guess I'll just do it again. –Fish.**

Percy P.O.V.

I looked around the barren desert, seeing nothing but sand, sand and… hey what was that? MORE FREAKING SAND! Feeling a bit woozy, I uncapped my canteen and upended it. A drop of water trickled out. Crap. For the past month, I had been going 24/7 tracking down the Titan of the Hunt. I hadn't slept in that time either, keeping myself awake and alive with water. But then the trail went into the godforsaken desert and I had brought only one canteen. I vowed to keep going until I couldn't physically do so anymore, and it seemed that wouldn't be too far off now. I made it another hour and a half until my legs finally gave out and I fell onto the hot sand. 6 words kept running through my head:

_We've got a Titan to kill._

_Got a Titan to kill._

_A Titan to kill._

_Titan to kill._

_To kill._

_Kill._

_Kill._

_Kill…_

My vision started to blacken, and right when I was about to completely let go, I saw a figure coming towards me; swimming in and out of focus. I heard a faint "Percy!" then I fell unconscious.

Artemis P.O.V.

I gathered the hunters around me and told them to close their eyes. Once they had done so I teleported us to where Percy's canteen lay. I was worried now; either he dropped it because it was empty, or he dropped it because he was in a fight and couldn't come back and get it; which would mean he most likely lost. Either way was bad. I saw a lump on the ground about a mile away. I started running as fast as I could towards it. As I got closer I started to make out the cloak and robes that Percy had taken a liking to. "Percy!" I cried, running faster. I knew I had to get to him and help him if he needed it. I saw his eyes close and he fainted.

"Girls, set up camp. You're big brother needs rest."

**And there's the first chapter! As in my first story, this chapter is fairly short, but that is so I can get this out to you guys so you have something to read. Then next chap will be longer and it will come out around next Friday. So until then, -Fish Out!**


	3. Annabeth?

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story, but I did say every week give or take a day. So I am going to try and make this a longer chapter, but I can't promise that it will be as long as my most of my other story's chapters, but I'll try. (Btw guys, I got a review that corrected a major mistake that I made: Gratian is a Giant, not a Titan, sorry.)**

**-Fish Out!**

Artemis P.O.V.

I looked down at Percy, his breathing shallow. It had been almost a week since I had found him in the desert. (**AN. Lol, listening to my friends "rap battle" right now; dey be failing.**) suddenly, a shadow blotted out the sun. I ran outside and looked up and saw the anti-me. "Σκατά," I swore, "Gratian." "Well, hello Artemis, long time no see." He said with a demented smile on his face. "Where's Annabeth?!" I shouted out, sadly to no avail. "Actually, no. I'm here to complete my set, so-to-speak." He wanted Percy; I couldn't let him do that. I charged him with a yell, pulling out my hunting knives. I didn't get far, as he backhanded me into Percy's tent, and looked up. Standing right in front of me was Percy; his swords were drawn and he looked mad. "GRATIAN!" he bellowed, "GIVE ME MY WIFE BACK!" "Who is that?" Gratian asked, Percy walked out of the tent and launched himself at him. In the following clash of blades, Gratian fell, dazed and mortally wounded, but not dead. I calmly walked out and over to him, and plunged my dagger into his heart. With a wail, he dissolved into golden dust.

Percy P.O.V.

He shouldn't have been that easy, I thought, he should have been a lot harder to defeat. Looking in the distance, I saw ichor stains leading to and from the campsite. Looks like Gratian was injured from something…or some_one_. _Annabeth_. With a simple yell at the girls: "Follow me!" I took off. Scared, yet excited at what I may find.

**So, Ima be mean and end it with a cliffy! –Fish Out!**


	4. The Twist That Changed The World

**Hey guys, I'm SO sorry I haven't updated this in a long time, but I just NEEDED a break, and honestly, I just lost inspiration for a while. So now I'm back, no, I'm not dead, but I'm dead TIRED! Lol, so, on to the story.**

Third P.O.V.

As Percy ran off, he didn't see a lone figure break off from the pack off girls and sprint back to camp, nor did he see the figure raise a bow, and shoot a Party_Pony Boxing-Glove-Arrow™ at the only figure still in the camp. He also didn't see the figure crumple in a heap in the shifting sand.

Artemis P.O.V.

Time skip: 2 hours

I groaned as I sat up and rubbed my eyes; what a nice nap, but why do my ribs ach like that? Then, as it started coming back to me, I began to get worried about Percy; he was fragile enough after it happened, faced by his enemy, then with the thrill of killing him, Chaos knows what he will do. Looking around, I saw that the camp was empty and it seemed that 2-3 hours had passed. I wonder what happened, I thought, I was perfectly fine, and then I woke up. The last thing I remember was that sound then I brief impact then…nothing. Looking around, I saw an arrow shaft sticking out of the ground. Curious; this wasn't one of my arrows. I went over and found a boxing glove at the tip, not an arrowhead. Then it came back, I remember seeing a figure run back towards me, and so I stood still waiting for her. When she came close enough for me to know who she was, she stopped, and with lightning fast movements, she shot me with this. I had to warn Percy, but who would he believe? Me or her, it would take a lot to convince him that the person whom he trusts most, who has been at his side since the beginning, who confided in me that she had a crush on him, would betray him. How Could he believe that she would; out of all the girls, she was his favorite, and he loved her like a sister. He would never in a million years suspect…

**Yeah, I went there. And y'all better review saying who you think it is before I update it again. I'm not gonna do it again, but I just want to hear who you think it is; anyone goes, even one of the other goddesses. –Fish Out!**


End file.
